The Musician's Room
by Lena-luvs-cats
Summary: AU. Allen has only known his piano room all his life. Despite his content conditions, he can still get a bit lonely. But what happens when a young girl falls through the unreachable window on the ceiling? Together they work hard to try and find a way to get her back home. Will the girl ever get back to her family? And if she does, what of Allen? Allen x Road.
1. The Falling Girl

**Yooo! Wassup, e'erbody? What's this, another story? Shouldn't I be working on _'_ First'? Yes, I should. Bad, Lena! Bad! But I had this for awhile too and with new inspiration I finished writing up this chapter. Trying something other than Yullen this time, hope it turned out okay. Bah who cares? The plot is sorta based on this awesome music game called Deemo, y'all should try it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither D. Gray man nor Deemo**

 **On with the chappie!~**

* * *

The Musician's Room

Chapter 1, The Falling Girl

.

He sat there at the white, grand piano in the center of the room, a young boy with snow-white hair. He was always there, always playing his music at the piano, in this room. He did not know where this place was, he just knew that he had always been here, or at least, as far as he could remember.

He knew he was Allen Walker, and he knew he was the "fourteenth", but he did not know why he was here.

The room was decorated in a gentle white, the walls, the floor, his piano. Way up at the top of the room, where the ceiling lay, there was a single window, which provided all the light in his room. He had tried time and time again to build his way up to the tall ceiling, but time and time again he could never reach it. So he was stuck here.

But it wasn't that bad. The room itself was very amiable, he had enough space to be comfortable while still cozy, he had a nice bed, lots of enjoyable books, and of course, his beloved piano.

He also had the golden golem Tmcampy to keep him company. So despite the apparent confinement, he was content.

Every day, he would read some of the many books from the shelves that lined his walls, or he would tend to the little potted plant that never budded which lay on top of his piano. But most of the time, he would just play music.

On the floor, around the piano, littered various music scores, all written in circular staffs with little symbols adorning them. All the books he had were written in this same special language. He knew that it differed from what was supposed to be, yet he could read it as if it were second nature for him. He would wonder about his origins, on how he came to be.

Sometimes though, despite his content conditions, he would feel a bit sad. What was his purpose? Why was he here? Though Timcampy kept him company, being a golem, he still couldn't speak to him. He wished for there to be someone else here, someone he could talk to. A friend, perhaps. And perhaps, they could find a way to leave this place. Maybe then they could explore the great cities, the forests, the mountains and all the other beautiful lands he had read about from his books.

But alas, that was just not possible for him, and that left Allen Walker very lonely.

* * *

It was just another day for Allen, waking up, watering his plant, read some books, and then eat some breakfast. Timcampy was the one who always had the food, where he got it, Allen did not know. Not that he was complaining. If he ever wanted some food or water, he would ask Timcampy, who would then expand from his baseball size to that of a beanbag, and then open up its mouth with all its pointy teeth and ta-da~ His request would be there for him.

Perhaps that was Timcampy's purpose here, to take care of his needs. Great, even the golem had a purpose, while he had none. With a sigh, Allen continued to play his piano. It was always the same melody, the same nostalgia-inducing lullaby. It brought him solace, but sometimes, that wasn't enough and he would cry a little bit, yearning for the true company he wished for. But his golem's wordless comfort did help a bit.

So currently he was at the piano, in the middle of composing another small tune in his strange little language, when he thought he heard some thuds, but he shrugged it off. He continued playing through what he had so far, only the thudding grew a bit louder, but again he shrugged it off.

Except the sound kept getting louder and louder, seemed to be getting closer and closer, as if something was tumbling down a hill. Allen could no longer ignore the sound and halted his playing. He scratched his head, wondering what could be making such a noise, and looked up at the window on his ceiling.

Suddenly the window burst open and something fell from it, giving off a frightened cry as it fell. Despite his shock, Allen reflexively stood from the piano bench and jumped up to catch the falling object. As they both came to a landing on the ground with a double 'oof!', Allen gave a little groan in pain.

He opened his eyes with a small wince to see just what it was that fell from his window. Much to his surprise, what he held in his arms was not a something but a _someone_ , and said someone wore a torn white dress and gave off one of her own groans. She slowly raised her head and made eye contact with her savior, Allen. Both were _very_ confused with the situation, and neither said anything for a moment.

Allen was the first to break their silence.

"A girl...?" he spoke softly, more to himself than anything else.

The girl in his arms suddenly emitted a loud shriek (and right in his ear, mind you), causing Allen to start and throw the girl onto his bed as he scrambled backwards. The girl continued to scream in fright, and poor old Allen, having never encountered a situation anywhere nearly like this, had absolutely no clue what to do.

"U-um… Little girl, no need to be frightened…" he tried, as he carefully lay a hand on the girl's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Turned out it wasn't, since his hand immediately got slapped away and the girl continued to scream with her eyes shut tight. "Ah! I'm sorry! I, um, oh…"

Allen's eyes darted around the room, frantically searching for something to cheer the girl up. There was only one type of item in his room, really. He picked up one of his books. "Book? Reading is nice, right?"

Again it was slapped away. He searched his pockets, empty. He racked his brain for anything, and an idea popped up. He removed the red ribbon he used as a hair tie from his hair. "Ribbon? Girls like ribbons, for dress up, yeah?"

To the floor it went. In a final desperate attempt Allen grabbed Timcampy and stuck his hand into its mouth and withdrew a small sweet he usually always had on standby for snacking on. "Candy?!" he cried.

The girl stopped screaming, and a sigh of relief escaped Allen's mouth. The girl had stopped screaming once she realized there was no immediate harm coming her way, and she cracked her eyes open, first one, then two. She eyed the older boy in front of her warily, then to the sweet in his hand, then back to the boy. She carefully reached out her hand, and took the sweet from the boy.

Allen watched the girl scan her surroundings as she popped the sweet in her mouth. After a few more moments of silence the girl spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice quiet. Allen gave her a soft smile.

"I am Allen Walker, and you?"

"Road Kamelot."

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Voilà! Chapter 1 of my first Allen x Road fic. I hope you enjoyed it. The chapters for this will probably be pretty short, I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my fic, and please review if you could, it'd give me plenty of motivation.**

 **ALSO! Before I forget, the DGM anime continuation is confirmed to be released in July! Wooo! Spread the word peoplez! XD**

 **'Till next time,**

 **Au Revoir!**


	2. A New Friend

***leers cautiously from behind wall* Ahaha I'm back from the dead? I haven't touched this site in like 2 months, haven't touched this _fic_ in over 4... But 'tis not too late to redeem myself!**

 **But really I'm sorry guys I sorta became depressed and I couldn't write anything for a while. _But!_ It was because of JamesRLee's really kind review that inspired me to get back to writing, and I managed to conjure this up!**

 **I'd like to thank kittyluv2000, jy24, HelloKittyPower11, Kittenanimegirl13, VLKOREO23, JamesRLee, and Deadly Sapphire for taking their time to review, as well as everyone who followed and favorited.**

 **So now, without further ado, let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man**

 **On with the chappie!~**

* * *

The Musician's Room

Chapter 2, A New Friend

.

It had been quite an interesting day for Allen Walker, for a girl had fallen into his inescapable room. A girl by the name of—

"Road Kamelot."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Road." Allen chirped and clapped his hands together. "I welcome you to my home." He gestured to the room around them. Road did not respond and just stared blankly at her surroundings once again. Allen could feel his mild panic begin to grow. Did he do something wrong? Why wasn't she answering?

He carefully approached Road and waved his hand in front of her face. "Ah-umm, Miss Roa—"

"It's very… ghost-like."

"Huh?"

"Both you and your room."

It took Allen a few seconds to process and understand Road's sudden comment, before he gave a sheepish laugh. "Aha, I guess this place _could_ use a bit of color."

Road went back to her absentminded look and murmured, "To think there was a place like this in the forest…"

"Forest?!" One of his desired sights to see was just revealed to lay right outside of his room, so without realizing it Allen had already closed the distance between them, his hands gripping Road's shoulders in excitement. Road elicited a small, frightened 'eep!', bringing him back to his senses as he released the girl.

Road immediately scooted farther up on the bed and away from the boy, while he himself took a few steps back. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he tried to explain, "It's just… I-is there really a forest outside of my room?" But his efforts went fruitless. Road watched him with distrustful eyes, and he could only sigh in disappointment. He mentally berated himself for his mistake.

"Have you… never gone outside before?" Road was still wary, but she at least wasn't afraid of him like just a moment ago, which greatly relieved Allen.

He shook his head 'no'. "Never. I only remember being in this room."

"…I see." she spoke quietly. "Isn't there anyone else here with you?" Again Allen shook his head. "That sounds rather lonely." Road hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"Ah! Miss Road, you're hurt!" Indeed, Allen had only noticed just now, but under her torn dress, Road's arms and legs were covered in little scratches and newly forming bruises. As if only realizing about them as well, she winced in pain. Allen took a step towards her but stopped short when he saw her shy away slightly. "Please, let me treat your injuries." he urged. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I don't need you to—Nn!" Road flinched once again when she tried to move to cross her arms in defense. "…Mmn—Fine." She let Allen approach her and sit on the bed. He gently took her arm into his hand and inspected it.

"Hmm… You're quite banged up." he mused. "Timcampy? Some bandages please?" Following the request, the golem flew over and Allen casually stuck his hand into its mouth, withdrawing several rolls of the desired bandages.

"What is _that_?" Road asked, with a bewildered face. Allen smiled.

"Ah. Well, _this_ little guy," he grabbed the golden sphere and stretched its supposed 'cheeks', "is Timcampy! He's a golem, and my only company in this place. He gives me whatever I need, like those bandages just now and—Ow! Timcampy!?" The golem had bitten down on Allen's fingers, most likely in response to having its cheeks stretched. "Ow ow ow! Let go! Okay, I'm sorry! Ti~im!" he whined.

Road watched the two's little interaction together in wonder. The golem was rather small, and its bite just now looked more playful rather than harmful, so she didn't think it would hurt her. She held out her hand to Timcampy, to which the golem gladly landed into. She brought the hand closer to her face for a better look. Timcampy greeted with a little 'Grawr!' and happily flapped his wings.

Road giggled in return and gently petted the golem atop its head. "He's cute." she said. "I like him."

* * *

Allen finished patching up Road's injuries, though it was done very clumsily on his part, bringing about a fit of whines and protests from the girl. "Agh—That hurts! Hurry up, Allen!"

"Okay, okay, I'm done! I've never done this before, usually it's Tim who does this stuff for me—"

"Then why didn't you just have Tim do it?!"

"I—That's… W-well I wanted to try it myself for once! Sorry for my incompetence, Miss Road!"

"Hmph!" Road pouted and turned away from Allen as they sat on the bed while tugging at one of the bandages on her arm.

"Ah! Wait! Don't do that, I just put those on!" Allen fussed. But Road ignored him, and he could only sigh.

"That aside, I was wondering something. To have gotten into your state, you must've had quite the fall. And I do remember hearing a series of thumps from outside before you fell in."

"Right, about that…" Road flopped onto her back and gazed at the ceiling. "I remember I was in the forest, but I got kind of lost. So after that, I just wandered around for a couple hours. At one point, there was this ledge that I didn't see before it was too late. I slipped and fell, hitting a bunch of rocks and branches on my way down, and the next thing I know, here I am."

"I see, how unlucky." So his room was located in the middle of the forest, heh? He wondered what else was nearby.

"…Earlier, you said you've never gone outside of here, right?" Road's voice became subdued.

"Huh? Well, yeah I guess—"

"Does that mean you _can't_ get out? Meaning neither can I?" She reached her hand up towards the window that was way above them.

"Uhh, well, maybe not _can't_ , but…" he fumbled.

Road's eyes darkened. "So I can't go home?" she whispered.

"Wait, wait! Don't be like that!" Allen waved his hands frantically. "S-sure, I may not have been able to get out by myself… _But_! There's two us here now, so I'm sure we'll be able to get you out." He tried to be optimistic, but he was unsure for himself.

Road sat back up and turned to look at Allen. "You really think so?"

"Yes, absolutely." he reassured. "Plus! Until we find your way out, you can live comfortably here. Food and water's covered by Tim so you don't have to worry about that… and, um… uhh…" Allen faltered as he struggled to come up with more points to ease the girl's mind, but no more was needed.

"I see." Road's eyes softened and she smiled. "That's good to know."

"That's right!" he proclaimed. "So don't you worry over anything, Miss Road. We'll get you home in no time."

* * *

With Road's worries all settled, the two of them eased into a lighthearted atmosphere. All was well, except for one little thing…

"Road, I said not to pick at your bandages."

"I can't help it! It's not my fault they're so uncomfortable!" she whined as she pulled and tugged at said bandages.

"But you'll agitate your injuries…"

"I don't care! You should've done a better job on them then. Hmph!" Once again, Road held a pout on her face as she turned away from Allen. He sighed, then motioned for Timcampy so that he could get something from within it.

"Here." He held out his palm, which held another one of the sweets he had originally given Road when she had first dropped here earlier today. "Sort of like an apology present? For my clumsy job. Also, please don't pick at your bandages."

Road glowered at him, but swiped the sweet from his hand anyways. "Only if," she popped it into her mouth, "you give me sweets whenever and however many I want."

"Eh?!" A haughty grin grew on her face. "Oh fine." He let Timcampy fly over to Road. "You can eat to your heart's content."

"Yay! Thanks Allen!" Road beamed as she and Tim nuzzled their faces together.

"Sure thing, Miss Road." Allen chuckled. "You sure like your sweets." He stood up from the bed to retrieve his ribbon from the floor where it had previously fallen.

He was tying his hair back up when he turned back around only to gawk at the sight. "M-miss Road?!" He had turned his back for not even a minute and he was met with Road giggling madly as Timcampy spewed sweets into her hands and lap. "Aah! That's too much! You can't!"

"' _Whenever and however many I want_ ', I said." Road cackled. "And I want them now!" She gleefully threw her two handfuls into the air, letting them land scattered all over the bed.

"But you'll get cavities at this rate! Or a tummy ache at least!"

"Nope!~ Never have, and never will!~" She ate another two with a cheeky grin.

"Miss Road…" Allen sighed.

"Drop the 'Miss'. Just Road is fine."

"Ah, alright then. Please don't eat so much candy, _Road_!"

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **So there you have it! Chapter 2, which was _way_ overdue. I think it was a decent length? I plan to make the chapters at least 1000 words each, w/o author notes. Hopefully it won't take another 4 months to update.**

 **Now, I have some catching up to do, including the 200+ fanfic notification emails that I haven't touched in 2 months, so that'll be fun.**

 **Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my fic, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **'Till next time,**

 **Au Revoir!**


End file.
